Horatio Evans  The Timetraveler
by WilliamColdfeather
Summary: A sixteen year old backer son from the ninteenth century finds himself in modern day Camp Half blood without having the slightest clue on how he got there. Everybody just thinks he's insane ...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there! This is my first story, hope you enjoy it! I just want to add that I've never been to America in my life, so please forgive any inaccuracies (I hope you write it like that), please review, thank you for reading!**

**PS: Percy Jackson's world belongs to Rick Riordan, obviously not to me, or I wouldn't be writing on this website :)**

_**Story of a Half Blood, Horatio Evans, from 1865 landing in today's camp hlaf blood. **_

**I'll just rate this T because I'm paranoid. **

Chapter 1 

This was bad. Really bad. Horatio Evans was running through London in 1865 with a troop of angry policemen at his trail. They had accused him of murder, but it really was just one big misunderstanding.

Still, he continued running, rain was pouring down on him, making it hard to see more than a few meters ahead of him. His white shirt and waistcoat were soaked, his shoes splashed in the mud.

He could hear the men shouting behind him, they were fast. And they had weapons.

"Bloody hell." He cursed under his breath. "This'll end badly."

His red blonde hair was glued to his front head, his green eyes filled with fear. If he got cached, they would execute him, and that was not an option.

And then he stumbled, and he knew he was dead.

He woke up to bright sun light, he felt warm. It took him a few moments to remember what had happened, and realization dawned on him that they had gotten hold of him.

I sat up so quick his head started spinning.

He wasn't in a dungeon as he had expected; he was in a large room with a lot of beds, cabinets filled with small bottles and boxes, all labeled with weird names. He himself was in one of the beds, covered with a blanked. He frowned and stood up. There wasn't anyone else in the room. He was surprised to see that his shoes were missing, but he soon found them next to the bed. So he put them on and wondered where he had been put. Maybe they had realized he hadn't killed anybody? Maybe this was a hospital or something where he had been brought because he had hit his head to hard when had fallen?

His thoughts were disturbed by the door opening, and a girl about his own age walking in. She didn't look like the young woman he was used to see, she was wearing men's clothes, blue trousers and an orange shirt with short sleeves, her curly blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail and she looked … well, clean, was what came to mind for lack of a better word. She obviously wasn't an aristocrat or a noble, maybe she was the daughter of a working family like himself. But she was so clean! No one as poor as to wear men clothes was so clean! Well, maybe she came from another country; he had heard that in China women wore pants where you could even see the ankles. He frowned at that thought; she didn't look like a girl from the east of Asia either.

She stopped in the door frame when she saw him. Then she smiled at him.

"You woke up! Finally, I was getting afraid." She had a funny accent he didn't recognize, she didn't come from England, that was for sure, maybe she was from America, well, he had heard a lot of weird stuff from that continent.

"Excuse me Miss," He said. "But where am I?" He asked politely, trying not to stare or seem rude. She blushed when he called her 'Miss'.

"Oh, you can call me Lily, Lily Smith, and you're in camp half-blood."

"Well, um, Miss Smith, where is this camp if I may ask?"

"Oh, New York. And just call me Lily, no need for the Miss."

He almost chocked when she had told him where they were, but when she suggested that he should call her by her first name …

"I could … I could never! Miss Smith, it would be highly inappropriate to address you by your first name." He said, blushing red.

She looked at him funny. "Did you hit your head?" She asked, amused. "I don't know where you come from, but here it is entirely fine to address others by their first name if they aren't too old."

He frowned. "Still, I would prefer to call you Miss Smith." He huffed. "How long have I been gone for me to have traveled all the way to the United States?" He asked after a while. She made big eyes at that.

"Oh, um, really, I have no idea, you came here yesterday morning, why, where are you from?"

"London." He answered. "And my name is Evans, Horatio Evans."

She nodded. "Well, Horatio, better get you to Chiron, he'll know what to do."

His jaw dropped open when she used his first name, but he didn't say anything, that would be rude.

Chiron looked the boy up and down, he was wearing very old fashioned clothes, he stood straighter than the normal sixteen year old, his hair was red and blonde, his eyes dark blue, he was pale too, as if he didn't go out much, and he was abnormally polite.

Chiron was sitting in his wheel chair, and he noticed how baffled he was by the thing, but he didn't ask anything about it. Instead he said hello politely, bowing slightly to the man.

"So, child, what's your name?"

"Evans, Horatio Evans." He said.

"And you say you're from London?"

He nodded again. His hands were in his back.

"And you have no idea how you came here?"

"No sir, I just remember falling to the ground." He left out the part where was being chased by the police. Chiron nodded.

"What day was that?" He asked. Horatio tipped his head to one side and thought about it. "It was the ninth December, sir."

Both Chiron and Lily stared at him. It was now the middle of the summer.

"Of what year?" Chiron asked. Horatio looked at him surprised.

"Why, 1865, of course." He said.

Lily's mouth dropped open and then she started to laugh hard.

"1865!" She gasped between fits of laughter, "That's the best thing I've heard in days!"

Horatio frowned at her reaction and then looked at Chiron who was still staring at him.

"Is she quiet alright?" He asked slowly. Chiron didn't react. "Sir?"

Chiron snapped back to reality. "She'll be fine, child, now-"

He was cut short by Horatio's "Bloody Hell!"

They were in Mr. D's office, which he wasn't using since he was on some sort of short trip, and on the wall hand a TV. Horatio had of course wondered why they had a black painting on the wall, but hadn't asked any questions. But it had suddenly been turned on, to reveal the image of Dionysus standing in a bright room that looked much like Olympus.

Horatio backed of so quickly that he stumbled over his own feet and fell to the ground. He didn't make anything to come back to his feet, just stared at the guy in the TV.

"How did he get up there?" Horatio cried, staring at the bored Mr. D.

"Hey, Chiron, who's the kid? And why is he screaming like that?" Mr. D asked in an annoyed tone, he was scratching his head and didn't look too happy. "Anyway, don't care. We had a little problem up here, but I'll be back by tomorrow. See ya!" And the TV went black.

"What was that?" Horatio cried. "What the bloody hell was that?"

Lily had stopped laughing and stared at the terrified boy on the ground.

"Do you think he's insane?" Lily asked after a while. Chiron shrugged.

"I don't know, but you better keep him away from anything too modern."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Horatio Evans was the son of a backer. He had grown up to be one too, of course, what else would he have become? But even though he wasn't part of the higher class, he wasn't used to see such unusual behavior.

People around camp were all between ten and twenty, all dressed in weird ways, everybody addressed each other by their first names and basically seemed to lack of any normal education. Everybody laughed when he addressed them by 'Miss' and 'Mister'. But they just figured he was an insane Demigod that maybe had pissed off one of the Gods, and now thought he came from the past.

Horatio didn't believe that this was the year 2012, he was simply convinced that it had all been just one, giant, dream. Even when Lily told him about the Greek Gods being real, he had barely reacted, he only nodded and looked off to the distance, over the hills.

_Just a dream_, he repeated in his head, _this is all just a dream, Horatio, you'll wake up eventually. _

Lily showed him around Camp, showed him the Pegasee, the cabins, the armory but he just nodded every time she explained stuff to him.

But then she came to the part of one of his parents being a God. Horatio stared at her. They were in the Amphitheatre, no one else was there, it was only an hour before dinner.

"What do you mean by that, Miss Smith?" He had asked.

"Well, either your mom or your dad is a God, a Greek God."

Horatio's eyes narrowed and his voice became icy cold. "I can assure you that both my parents are very mortal."

She sighed. "No, one of them is a God. Do you know both your parents?"

"Of course I do."

"Well, one of them isn't your biological parent, you get it?"

He sprang to his feet when she had said that.

"Are you saying, Miss Smith, that I am an illegitimate child? Are saying I'm a bastard?" He said the last part with a much raised voice; his face had gotten paler as he got angrier.

"Who are you to say something like that?" He yelled. "My father and mother both are honorable people, and I will not accept you insulting them in such a manner! I have had enough of this nonsense!" Horatio yelled, his hands balled to fists. "Even if this is a dream, I won't let you mock me any longer!"

Lily wanted to stand up to reply, but every second stretched out and seemed like hours, she felt like she was moving through some thick liquid, but it didn't seem to affect Horatio at all, he just stood there, fuming with rage.

But then he seemed to realize that something was wrong with Lily and he became very calm and concerned.

"Miss Smith?" He asked.

Lily didn't know how, but she could stand up normally all of a sudden, the thick liquid was gone, Time was running normally again.

She felt exhausted and almost fell down if it wouldn't have been for Horatio catching her.

"Miss Smith, are you not feeling well?" He asked.

"Nah, I'm fine … just … Gotta go!" she said, and ran away towards the big house.

"He did what?" Chiron almost yelled. Lily shook her head.

"It was like what … you know … Kronos did, slowing down time and everything."

Chiron was in his normal centaur form, both were standing on the front porch of the Big House. He looked very worried about this.

"Don't be that horrified, old friend, it's not what you might think."

Both centaur and girl spun around to see a young man leaning at the wall. He had dark hair and dark eyes, he was wearing a silver cloak and in his hands he had an old pocket clock that he kept opening and closing again.

"Now, don't just go around assuming the boy is from that horrible nephew of mine, who, must admit, shares my name. He is not a Titan's child."

"Who are you?" Chiron asked. The young man chuckled.

"_All dwelling in one house are strange brothers three,_

_as unlike as any three brothers could be,_

_yet try as you may to tell brother from brother,_

_you'll find that the trio resemble each other._

_The first isn't there, though he'll come beyond doubt._

_The second's departed, so he's not about._

_The third and the smallest is right on the spot,_

_And manage without him the others could not._

_Yet the third factor with which to be reckoned_

_Because the first brother turns into the second._

_You cannot stand back and observe number three,_

_For one of the others is all you will see._

_So tell me, my child, are the three of them one?_

_Or are there but two? Or could there be none?_

_Just name them, and you will at once realize_

_That each rules a kingdom of infinite size._

_They rule it together and are it as well._

_In that, they're alike, so where do they dwell?"_

"That's from Momo!" Lily immediately cried. "From Michael Ende."

The man smiled. "Exactly, I truly love that book, isn't it pretty how she recovers all that lost time and gives it back to humanity?"

The girl became pale. "But you're not Kronos … why?"

"Oh, it is a rather long story … well; maybe not if you think about it, anyway, I am Chronos, a God, not a Titan, I am time, and that lad that you think is insane is my son, and I can tell you he is far from losing his mind. Don't be too hard on him, he came from a very different kind of time, I can't send him back by myself, he has to do it himself, tell him that." And with that he vanished.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"So, you are saying this is the future?" Horatio asked slowly.

All the heads of the cabins were reassembled at looking at Horatio Evans, as confused as ever.

"Can you tell us what happened before you woke up here?" Chiron asked. Horatio grimaced.

"I … fell." He said slowly.

"That's all?"

Horatio looked to the ground. "I was … being chased by a couple of constables." He finally admitted. "So I ran and then I fell, and woke up here."

"What did you do to get chased by the police?" Clarisse, daughter of Ares, asked amused.

"Nothin'." He muttered. "But they thought I did, and if they had arrested me, I would be hanged by now."

A few people gulped.

"Ha-hanged?" Lou repeated. "But you're not even 18!"

Horatio stared at her and then, for reasons no one understood, started laughing bitterly.

"Why on earth would they not hang me because I'm not 18?" He asked, obviously finding this very funny. "I once knew a twelve year old lad who got hanged for piracy!"

Everybody stared at him in horror.

"They … hanged a twelve year old?" An Aphrodite girl stammered. Horatio nodded gravely.

"So, Mister Chiron, how do I get back home? I left my family all alone, they need me."

"Your father said you need to do it yourself, but I don't know how."

Horatio flinched when Chiron used the word 'father', but he got used to the fact that people thought that that God was his father.

"Do it myself?" He said, clearly not liking the idea. "Mister Chiron, I don't have the slightest idea how, and personally, I think this is just a dream. I do not believe in Greek Gods, and I don't even see why I am talking to you, I'll just take the next fair to England."

Everybody stared at him. Finally someone said "Fair?"

Horatio frowned. "Yes, a fair, a ship. A boat, whatever it takes to get me over the Pacific."

"A fair?" The boy repeated.

"No, I'll just swim." Horatio said, crossing his arms over his chest. These people were starting to annoy him, they weren't what you'd call polite nor intelligent.

"Why not take the plane?" Percy asked, glancing around the room. Horatio tipped his head to the side and looked at him.

"The what?"

"The airplane, you know, flying thing I sadly can't use?"

Horatio closed his eyes and shook his head, and then he looked at Lily, who was standing next to him.

"What is that?" He asked. Lily opened her mouth to reply, but Chiron interfered.

"Nothing of your concern child, if you are so convinced that this is a dream, than you can stay here." Chiron looked tiered, he didn't want to argue with the kid anymore and so he declared the meeting closed and went away.

There had never been a child of Cronus in Camp Half-blood, so he stayed in Hermes cabin where he had even found an empty bed to use. He had nothing with him, but he got offered those weird clothes everybody here wore, he didn't say anything and just took them without complaint. In the morning he would wash his shirt in the sea so he could wear that again, he didn't like 'T-shirts'.

He lay on the bed, staring at the one above him, and thought of his sister, when out of nowhere, the head of a boy appeared above him. He had dark hair and the face of an elf. He was about 16, like Horatio and grinned down at him.

"Hi there, what's your name? I'm John. Nice to meet you."

Horatio sat up and stared at the boy.

"I'm Horatio Evans." He held out his hand which, after a while, John grabbed and shook happily.

"So you're from the past?" He asked, sitting down on the bed next to Horatio's.

"Everybody seems to think so."

"What year?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"What year are you from?"

"1865." Horatio answered. John nodded.

"Is it true you're a son of Cronus?"

Horatio sighed. "Apparently." He admitted.

John looked at him with respect. "That is so awesome." He eyed Horatio's pockets and looked disappointed, he didn't seem to have anything with him.

"So, you're rich?"

Horatio stared at John, unbelieving at what he saw.

"No, not really, though I don't see what concern it is to you whether I am rich or poor."

John laughed at that. "Oh, we're going to be great friends!"

Horatio lifted an eyebrow but smiled.

Friends were good things, and he liked John.


End file.
